<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Verge by apogado</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875437">Verge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apogado/pseuds/apogado'>apogado</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Js, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apogado/pseuds/apogado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>爱人变后妈</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 丝绸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>松本公爵夫人站在大门一侧等待着。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>松本老爷是个旧派人，家里的庄园一半都改成洋风建筑，太太们的衣架上仍然整整齐齐撑着和服，松本太太踏上木屐，站在大门外侧等着，印着家徽的马车驶进来，仆人牵着缰绳转去马厩，西装皮靴的松本少爷走上来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>松本太太与他年龄相仿，端着手等了两刻钟，一见他来便迎上去：“您回来了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>松本润点点头向里走，年轻美貌的太太跟在一边，一路吩咐：“老爷有事要办，昨天就出去了，今天怕是回不来，您一路辛苦了，今天早点休息，仍然叫阿森照顾你，快跟着少爷回房间去。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>仆人们诺诺，松本润脚步一顿，在楼梯转角突然回头，居高临下地看着下面的人，太太惊了一瞬，松本润冷笑：“还真把自己当这家主人了？看清楚，我才姓松本。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>樱井翔这便知道，过了两年，旧事仍未翻篇。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他这天晚上睡得不踏实，惊醒后按铃叫女仆上来，他平常就多发噩梦，女仆大约也习以为常，很快就上来，灯也没开，坐在床头扶他起来，把温水递到他的唇边，樱井抿了两口，回过神来，意识到旁边人气息不对。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>樱井小心翼翼地推开杯子，试图装作没发现的样子缩回被子里，可他没听到期待的脚步声，只有咔哒一声，有人伸手扭开台灯，房间里亮起微弱的光，樱井不能再自欺欺人了，咬着舌尖冷静下来，叫了一声润君。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>松本润正在极近距离上看着他，他年轻美貌的继母，嫁人已经五年多了，虽然没有生育，也渐渐显出做人妻子的娇憨，松本伸出手，用拇指拭去樱井唇上的湿痕，樱井一动也不敢动，他额发微湿，又冒出一点冷汗，松本并不收手，来回揉蹭他的下唇，半夜起来，樱井的睡衣也是乱的，紫色丝质光滑地落下，松本顺着下巴摸上他的锁骨，一路向下，露出的肌肤越来越多了，洁白的胸口裸露在松本面前，樱井咬紧牙关，但紧张之下，整个房间里都是他的信息素。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>等到松本抽开松松的腰带结，樱井终于按住他的手，但松本只是看了他一眼，他就放开了，松本拨开覆在他身上的衣料，在两团软腻上揉了两把，然后浅浅地戳进小穴，没一会儿就把他摸出水，樱井开始推拒，哀求地要他停下。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>松本润才不管他，离开家两年，日日夜夜都恨，既然走是因为勾引继母走，回来之后一定要落实这个罪名，他整个人都上床来，樱井穴里黏滑的液体还不停地流出来，那片丝绸被沾得一片潮湿，他现在浑身都开始发热，肌肤上薄薄一层潮意，不敢出声，用气音说话。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“有守夜的在楼下，你快走吧、啊！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>松本突然把他翻过去，粗硬肉刃一下子顶到最里，樱井赶紧咬住了枕边，松本死死压着他因疼痛扭动的身体，一下一下地操进去，撞击的力度稍微放轻一点，樱井就向旁边要逃，松本不得不紧紧掐住他的后颈，就像野兽咬着母兽的皮。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他恨不能咬他一口，撕扯着血肉下来，撞击得越发狠了，樱井一声也没出，只有内壁的吮吸开合顺应着松本的心意，松本把他转到面对自己，白皙光滑的裸体在灯下显得美极了，松本又忍不住赞美，他用力地操他，威胁道：“你不叫，我就要叫人来了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>樱井睁大了眼睛，害怕地看他的眼睛，知道他是认真的，alpha通奸罪判流放，omega只有火刑。他只能松开牙齿，叫声细得像只猫，里面越发湿软，进出毫不费力，松本润顶在他最里面，他是一个alpha，松本家唯一的alpha，至今还没结婚，松本老爷已经抬进来五六个太太了，樱井惊慌地小声求他不要在里面成结，松本最后还是把他放开了，精液喷射在他的胸口和脸上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>松本拿自己的睡衣给他擦，动作粗鲁，那片皮肤都红了，可樱井脸也是红的，耳朵也是红的，高潮之后，他整个人都泛着粉色，并不大看得出来，松本毫不嫌弃地披上沾着精液的衣服，系上腰带，对樱井说：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“来日方长啊，‘母亲大人’。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>次日松本老爷回来，他是个冷淡的人，跟两年没见的儿子说了三句话就回去休息， 他走了之后，隔着长桌，松本盯住了樱井，樱井不得不抬头回应他的目光，松本变得很会拿捏他的弱点了，隔着烛台对他无声地说，晚上到我房间来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>松本公爵其实已经不太需要omega的伺候了，只是贵族的体面，松本庄园要源源不断地进入新的娇柔肉体，樱井刚来的时候，面对年轻鲜嫩的身体也热情了几天，但很快就丢开手，对于他来说，权力比omega更香气醉人，他怕受到勾引，樱井的信息素即使对于一个beta而言也过于诱人，又怕年轻的妻子过于风流，与别的alpha勾搭成奸。所以，樱井单独住在一栋楼上，和其他人的住处没有走廊连接，如果松本真的想要与继母通奸，樱井的住处才最合适，可他偏不。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>每一次，他都要樱井主动爬到他的床上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但是等到松本回了房间，发现里面空无一人，不由得升起怒火来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>樱井磨磨蹭蹭，将近午夜才回房。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他打开壁灯，而后惊呼，但这惊呼很快就被他自己掐断了，松本走过来，樱井一步一步后退，跌坐在扶手椅上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>樱井想要辩解，触及松本眼神时又想求饶，但是当松本拿出一卷绳子时他只能安静，松本逼近他：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“伸手。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>樱井的楼下至少有五个守夜的仆人，不知道松本是怎么悄无声息地进来，欺负这里的主人，手腕上交叠的绳子越过头顶，反绑在樱井身后的椅脚上，他整个人都对着松本敞开了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>松本掀开他和服下摆，衣料层叠堆积在樱井的腰腿之间，他掰开雪白臀丘，手指一节一节地没入其中，弯曲勾弄，每次抽出都带下一层汁水，顺着臀缝往下流，松本随手抹在他的衣服上，樱井挣了挣手上的绳子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>谁都能看出这是单方面的强迫，樱井张了张嘴，松本无所顾忌地笑了，他说太太，您又要喊人非礼了吗？那求你让我父亲还把我送到同一个地方去，好歹呆了两年，熟。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>樱井对他始终有愧疚，又闭上嘴。他一显露出软弱，松本便得寸进尺，揪着头发迫使他仰起头来，按在自己的下身，樱井一张脸都埋在浓烈的气味里，窒息地后退，松本放开他，单手解开裤子，掐着樱井的下巴要他用舌头舔舐。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这是樱井头一次离松本这根东西这么近，手上没有着力点，只好伸长了脖子去舔，绕着龟头舔吸，松本的膝盖磨在他两腿之间，粗糙的布料来回蹭柔嫩的会阴和穴口，很快就被打湿了，松本从樱井口里退出来，把他的脚掌放在两边扶手上，后穴暴露得更加彻底，他上手试探两下，触手一片黏腻，笑了笑，然后就把阴茎整个推进他体内。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>樱井还是不出声，只是身体立马绷紧了，白皙的脚趾蜷缩起来。松本也不强求，抽插的节奏是舒缓的，只是每次都要进到最深处，樱井唇边溢出一些痛苦的哼声，他的手臂像是被吊起来一样，手肘最多垂到锁骨，时间久了止不住酸痛，不适感和身下传来的阵阵愉悦交织，弄得他浑浑噩噩。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>松本这时却开始加重力道，要他跪在椅子上，从后面插入，囊袋拍打在臀肉，声音格外响，樱井的耳边突然传来两声扣门。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他一下子清醒过来，小穴紧张地收缩，闷闷地清清喉咙，“怎么了？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>松本仍旧掐着他丰满的臀肉进出，仆人的声音隔着门传来，问夫人要不要宵夜，樱井有气无力地打发掉他，然后臀上一凉，松本已经射了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>虽然如此，樱井不敢放松下来，怕精液蹭到坐垫上，女仆来清洗的时候会疑心。他只能等着松本休息好了来给他解开绳子，然后小心翼翼地从椅子上退下来，抽出手帕擦拭。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>松本坐在另一张椅子上，给自己倒了杯茶慢慢喝着，等他收拾干净自己。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“以后要听话，不然仆人就不只是上来问宵夜了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>樱井意识到守夜的里至少有一个是松本的人，他在这座庄园里有比樱井大得多的权力，现在松本开始认真计较，对他来说，除了听话已经没有选择了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>松本走到他的身后，轻轻捏了捏樱井的上臂：“这次是最轻的教训。”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 刺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>松本下楼去，松本老爷总算抽出空来，亲自走到儿子的住处表示关心。茶杯遮住了他略微苍老的面容，松本坐在侧边的沙发上，松本老爷像去贫民窟巡视时一样发问，「吃得好吗？」「东西够用吗？」或者「床铺还柔软吗？」</p><p>好，很好，您的太太用起来也非常好。</p><p>若是离家之前，松本大可对冷漠的父亲视而不见，出事后却必须恭敬，以示父子关系从未有过裂痕。即便如此，他们之间也实在没有什么话可说，一刻钟后松本老爷就走了，松本恭敬地低着头送他离开，直到看不见父亲的身影。</p><p>他又回到自己的卧室，松本居住的楼栋从外到里都是纯正的洋风，却藏着一个穿和服的东洋美人，听到门把转动的声音，樱井吓得一颤，看到是松本才舒了一口气，松本莫名地被取悦到，竟没有再为难他，直接说：“你的丈夫已经离开了，可以趁着现在回你自己的住处去。”</p><p>在他下楼的这一刻钟里，樱井已经穿戴整齐，衣服下掩藏着他情欲未散的胴体，无论他做了什么、过去又做了什么，华丽规整的宽带一束，就又是一位内敛规矩的贵夫人了。</p><p>他跪坐在地板上，像与松本公爵结婚的那天一样低眉顺眼，低低叫了一声：“阿润。”</p><p>松本没听清一样：“你说什么？”</p><p>两年前临走时，松本斜眼看着他的父亲，一个接一个地娶进来，最后一个也留不住。他回来了，好像成了一个规矩儿子，但樱井知道他从不是，就像今天，他知道今天松本老爷要过来这里，才叫樱井大清早过来给他操。</p><p>从松本回家之后，樱井每天都像抱着满怀瓷器走在悬崖边，日夜悬心，他抬脸看着松本：“阿润。”</p><p>樱井一双眼睛生得极好，眼角向内弯起，双眼皮越到中间开的越大，在眼尾处收成一个不算明显的上扬弧度，睁大眼睛看人的时候显得清澈天真，很容易打动人心。 </p><p>樱井一开口，松本就知道要讲什么旧情，让他心软些，他靠上椅背，吹吹茶叶：“太太，您请讲。”</p><p>樱井一下子被噎住了，只好说：“你对我怎么样都是应该的，只别逼得太狠了。哪怕我现在就去告诉老爷，把我送回家去呢？少爷现在只是要我的命。”</p><p>松本捏起他的下巴，看着这张楚楚可怜的面孔，手指在白皙的皮肤上留下红痕，因吃痛泛起泪光，这回看着比刚才情真意切多了：“回家？你还能回哪去？你们家还有活人吗？”</p><p>樱井的眼泪滚落下来，没入鬓边。</p><p>松本把他甩到一边，拿出帕子擦手：“太太放心，我要你的命做什么，我们的日子还长呢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>樱井是一个十足贪心又胆小的人，松本公爵满足了他的虚荣，于是他就嫁给他，松本润拿捏着他的弱点，于是他不得不顺从他。</p><p>这种顺从和示弱正彰显着他的心虚，每每令松本心里梗着一口气，进退不得，如果樱井能理直气壮些倒好了，他好干脆丢开手。省得现在只想变本加厉地折磨。松本老爷问候过儿子之后就又出远门了，巡视他广阔的领地，</p><p>樱井被叫到塔楼上来，松本喜欢待在高处，这会让他头脑清晰明爽。樱井到的时候他正拿着笔在一沓册子上写写画画，樱井尽力不发出任何声音，但松本不会因此忘记他的存在，他头也不抬地开口：“衣服脱了。”</p><p>樱井央求道：“现在还是白天……”</p><p>而且，阿森还在一边站着。</p><p>但松本不会更改命令，沉默每一分都给他更多压力，樱井磨磨蹭蹭地站起来，面对他解开腰带，厚重的袋枕落在地上，然后是外衣、内衣，阿森在一边垂手站着，头深深低下去，在他的视线里，太太的和服一层一层地掉落，华丽的绫罗堆积在脚边，像层层叠叠的花瓣，纤细白皙的脚踝花蕊一样埋在里面。</p><p>松本翘着二郎腿，闲适地靠在椅背上，拿下人交上来的产业报告看着，掀起眼皮看他一眼：“过来。”</p><p>樱井强忍着羞耻把脚从簇拥的衣服中拔出来，朝他走过去，跪在他的脚边，颤抖着手指轻轻解开了他的腰带，松本按住他的手，樱井看上去，松本冷冷道：“要嘴做什么？”</p><p>樱井并拢双腿，跪直了身体，偏头去咬小小的拉链，齿间泛着金属的味道，然后小心地用牙齿拉下内裤，双手握着舔上了硬硬的家伙，小口小口，像小猫舔牛奶一样，前端很快就分泌出液体，樱井含住龟头一点点全都吃掉，稍微加了力气吸吮。松本漫不经心地用左手掐弄他胸前的红樱，樱井从喉咙里发出哼哼的声音。</p><p>松本全当成是愉悦的呻吟，一寸寸摸过细腻的皮肤，动作十足温柔，樱井却怕的颤抖，起了一层一层鸡皮疙瘩，浑身都绷得死紧，摸起来便不够柔软，他收回手，推开面前的案几，稍一使力就把柔弱的太太拉到他的腿上坐着。</p><p>日光照在赤裸的身体上，泛出一层浅金色，樱井紧闭着眼睛不敢往外看，一半是光天化日羞的，一半是此处太高怕的，可是松本才不会管这些，拍拍他的臀示意，樱井生怕自己用力弄疼了他，只敢抓着他肩上的衣料，探了一根手指进入自己的穴，内里有点干涩，这样插进去还不行，只能先抱住松本，用臀缝去蹭他炙热的肉棒，樱井的屁股着实丰满柔软，是以松本并没有什么不满，在他的来回扭动中还生了几分快意。</p><p>松本直到现在还是衣冠楚楚的样子，浑身上下只开了一个拉链，樱井的大腿内侧被粗糙的布料和金属磨得隐隐作痛，不用看也知道有点破皮了，这样拖了一会儿，樱井咬咬牙，扶着肉棒坐下去，咬着的嘴唇沁出一点血珠，失了力气似的伏在松本身上喘息。</p><p>松本的眼睛又回到了桌案上，还空出手来处理工作，稍微用力颠了颠身上的人，咬着耳朵轻声道：“趁着继子在没什么人的塔楼处理工作，太太上来不知廉耻地脱光了勾引，我还年轻啊，没能马上拒绝，对不对？”</p><p>樱井被逼的呜咽，松本放下笔，轻轻颠了颠身上的人：“可是都已经这样了，太太怎么停了呢？”</p><p>樱井呜呜咽咽，被迫开口：“我……是我勾引……”</p><p>松本嗯了一声，樱井断断续续地说：“求……求你、操我……”</p><p>松本轻笑一声，抱着他站起来走到围栏处，此处甚至偶尔有小鸟掠过，樱井紧紧抱着他，过大的力度令松本愉悦地笑了，像抓一只爪子没分寸的幼猫一样把他放在地上，而后大力把樱井按在围栏上操了进去。</p><p>樱井怕得紧闭双眼，将自己深埋在双臂间，松本干脆放开了握着他的腰的手，腰带不时撞上樱井的臀背，对于高处的恐惧让樱井反过来勾住他的身体，松本一掌打上他的屁股，粗暴地拽着头发迫使他仰头：“太太……真该让庄园里所有人都来看看你有多淫荡，急着要吃继子的肉棒。”</p><p>樱井又惊又怕，身后的刺激却一刻都没有停止，求饶的字句都被恐惧堵在喉咙里，身体紧绷，后穴夹紧到让松本的抽送都有些困难了，但他毫不在意，越来越用力地插入抽出，等他终于满足的时候，樱井几乎虚脱，手脚发软，瘫坐在地上。</p><p>松本润从容地扣好腰带，施舍一样地把地板上层叠的衣物扔到樱井面前。</p><p> </p><p>一只望远镜从楼上某个窗台伸出来，玻璃上反射出闪烁的光。</p><p>松本家的长子立在窗前，透过层叠树影，看到他父亲年轻的继妻正在庭园的秋千上晃荡，仔细看的话会发现，他整齐的和服底下有什么东西在一下一下往上凸起，以至于他抓住秋千绳子的手都用力到发白，脸颊和嘴唇却红到不行，领口微妙地开大了一点，紧闭着眼睛，像是在忍耐什么。</p><p>过了一会儿，他颤颤地站起来，单膝跪在秋千椅上，双腿岔开一个诱人的角度。刚才从后面环抱着他的男人掀开了他的衣服，露出浑圆的两丸，透出一点粉色来，可以想象当中蕴含着多少甜美滑腻的汁液。他扭了扭腰，一点一点吃下了男人的肉棒，偷窥者啧一声，这两个人实在是过分胆大了。</p><p>久立令房间里的男人面色有些苍白，他放下了望远镜，挪回床上去休息，从前他十分痛恨自己病弱的身体，但自从新派军队进了江户，他再也不这样想了，反而从心底生出欣喜：他的弟弟，一个强壮的Alpha，在继承法修改之后不得不退在他这个Beta后面，新的政府首脑说了，“Alpha不够稳定，Omega太过软弱，Beta应该统治这个世界”，没错，就是这样，那些闻到香味就发情的家伙，跟畜生有什么区别。</p><p>想到这里，这位病弱的松本庄园继承人脸上泛起红色，这是权欲催生的健康，可以支撑他在松本润到来的时候摆个架子，等敲门两分钟后回应，看他端正笔直地坐在椅子上，十足尊敬。</p><p>本该如此，这才是正常世界应该有的样子。</p><p>松本大哥觉得自己也应该尽一下长兄的责任，提醒不够稳定的弟弟管好自己，他矜持地开口：“润君，这座庄园里的眼睛比你想象得要多得多。”</p><p>他似乎眼花了一下，看到松本润嘴角一瞬间扬起嘲讽的弧度，他站起身来，阴影打在洁白的床上，遮掩了大半的光线，松本大哥不由得动了动，就听到自己的弟弟拖着长音：</p><p>“哦——是这样。”</p><p>他在房间里走来走去，最后停在窗台前——他兄长刚才站立的地方，一伸手就摸到了那个黄铜玻璃的小玩意儿，掂在手里把玩，一个没拿稳，那东西摔在地上，发出清脆的破裂声，轱辘轱辘滚到房间的另一头，还没等他兄长发怒，松本润突然逼近他，像个备受宠爱的末子一样笑：</p><p>“您说得对，所以我决定——先把这只眼睛废了。”</p><p> </p><p>出了兄长的房间，松本发出嗤笑。</p><p>想威胁他才是真的胆子够大，如果这位兄长还没学会说正确的话，他不介意提前让他病逝。他随意地推开房门，樱井团在椅子上坐着，张着一只手，旁边放着帕子和一排细小的针，另一只手在那排针上挑挑拣拣，被房门突然打开的动静吓了一跳， </p><p>松本皱眉，樱井看到是他，慢吞吞地把脚从椅子上放回地上，收回手抚平大腿上布料的褶皱，握成拳放在膝盖上。</p><p>松本扯过他的手掰开，刚才的秋千背面有很多倒刺，在樱井借力的时候扎进他的手指，有的木刺被笨拙的主人夹断，只能看到一个黑点，白皙柔嫩的一双手被他自己弄得一片红。松本啧一声，左手拉着他，右手随便摸了一根。</p><p>针尖挑开皮肉的时候，樱井嘶了一声，条件反射地想撤回来，松本却攥得死紧，眉毛都没皱一下，干脆利落地一个个挑出来。</p><p>樱井忘了收回手，愣愣地：“你——”</p><p>松本不耐烦地擦手：“好了就滚回你自己的房间去。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 铃铛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>松本公爵夫人又站在大门，这次身边陪着的多了一位。</p>
<p>两辆车驶出去，华盖上纹饰最多的第三辆才是松本公爵的专用，门口的众人都侧身垂手，等松本老爷一脚迈出内门，这才由公爵夫人打头，随后跟上。</p>
<p>没走几步，松本老爷总觉得有点奇怪，驻足问：“什么声音？”</p>
<p>众人面面相觑，公爵夫人的衣袖一紧，松本老爷侧耳细听，那声音又消失不见，便不再理会，迈步上车，又出去巡查了。</p>
<p>公爵夫人退后三步于继子之后，缀在他们身后的一众仆人都在腹诽：看这卑弱顺从的样子，现如今夫人倒更像是少夫人了。</p>
<p>厨房上的人麻利地摆好早饭，松本润入座之后，夫人还在一边立着，松本瞟他一眼，年轻的夫人便抬起头来，轻声叫伺候的人都下去。</p>
<p>因此时松本老爷并不用饭，新上来的都是西式餐点，牛奶装在银壶中，松本拿起餐刀，“太太吃不惯西式的，叫人上一点别的吧。”</p>
<p>樱井跪坐下来，不是日本太太那种规规矩矩膝上一丝褶皱都没有的坐法，和服下摆凌乱地被压在他的腿弯和臀下，松本嚼一口餐包，笑着说，喂，这可不是和式的餐桌，太太这是做什么呢。</p>
<p>樱井上身前倾，像迟迟等不到饭的狗一样把手搭在松本的膝上，从肩到腰勾勒出美丽的曲线，细长的手指爬上松本的大腿边缘，一路摸到中间去，松本往侧边一避，他继母的手落了空，抬起头来，湿漉漉的眼睛看着他。<br/>“想……想吃少爷的精液。”</p>
<p>松本故作惊讶地啊一声，樱井又贴过来，解开松本的腰带伸手去拿盛着他今天份牛奶的银壶，伸出舌头要舔，松本避开，握住自己的阴茎去戳弄樱井的脸颊和唇角，就是不让他顺利地含进去，他说这可不行，太太的食量会把我榨干的。樱井的唇边和下巴上都是他蹭出来的湿痕，左右追逐着肉棒而不得，只能伸出舌头，好叫肉棒恩赐一般地擦过，含糊不清地企求：</p>
<p>“好想舔……好想吃，求你……让我吃您的肉棒。”</p>
<p>松本没办法似的放开手，樱井急忙双手握住粗大的肉棒，小口小口地舔上前端，把分泌出的液体全都卷进口内，带着一种急切的渴望仔仔细细地从底部舔到头，口水滴落在衣服上，馋精液馋得厉害的样子，松本揉揉他的头发感叹，看来太太昨天是饿到了。</p>
<p>樱井这就把整根都塞进嘴里，肉棒在他口内换着方向戳刺，弄得他两颊鼓鼓，甚至可以看出阴茎的形状，他张大嘴让肉棒戳到自己柔软的咽部，头部摆动得越发卖力，很快就感受到肉棒在口内胀大了，正欣喜地准备迎接丰厚的精液，松本却从他嘴里抽了出来。</p>
<p>粗大在他的脸上蹭了两下，白浊喷射到整张脸上，他急切地凑近松本的阴茎，吸食掉上面最后存留的一点点精液，用手指刮下脸上的白浊塞进嘴里，大眼睛里明明白白地写着委屈。</p>
<p>说好的、都要留给自己吃掉的。</p>
<p>松本正要抽出自己的手帕来擦拭，门外传来一声：</p>
<p>“公爵大人回来了！”</p>
<p>松本收回手，在自己的下身擦了擦，扣好腰带，被插了半天的樱井似是还没回神，迟钝地整理衣领，刚刚抚平下摆，松本老爷就进了门，随意地看了一眼餐桌：</p>
<p>“怎么还没吃完？”</p>
<p>松本润从容道：“马上就好了。”</p>
<p>松本老爷是回来取领主印信的，他不能把这东西留给两个虎视眈眈的儿子，因此并没多问，匆匆回来又匆匆离去，看着他的背影，一直僵硬的樱井总算松了口气，然而这时松本润回过头，慢慢伸手抚过他的鬓发。</p>
<p>樱井看着他指腹上干结的白色物，混沌的大脑逐渐清明，浑身颤抖起来。</p>
<p>松本把这东西捻掉，愉悦地笑了，以眼神示意，樱井咽一下口水，转过身一手撑在餐桌上，一手撩起衣服下摆，露出丰满圆润的臀，他双手掰开两瓣臀肉，小穴瑟缩着暴露在松本面前，松本把手覆上去，揉了两下，中间传来细小的铃声。</p>
<p>刚才，公爵夫人就是这样，连内裤都没有穿，夹着铃铛“恭敬”地送走了丈夫。</p>
<p>松本将两根手指插进去勾弄，勾住那个带着铃铛的镂空圆球，把它带到穴口又推回去，铃铛在穴内不停地发出清脆的响声，和樱井的轻泣交织着，他不堪忍受一般地企求：</p>
<p>“少爷、少爷……求你了、求你……”</p>
<p>“求我拿出来，还是插进去？”</p>
<p>樱井呜呜哭泣，松本的声音却冷了下来：“只能选一个。”</p>
<p>“要、要插进来……求你、插进来、呜……”</p>
<p>松本抓着他的臀肉狠狠往自己这边一带，可怜的小穴就吃下了整根肉棒，他的继母总算学会了生存的正确方式，知道该怎么顺着他的心意做事，免得还像之前一样柔弱可怜，做什么都像是被逼迫一样，松本用力地操着继母的小穴，樱井一只手攥着桌角，踮着脚尖站立不稳，铃铛声、桌脚撞击地面还有肉体相撞的声音，餐厅里仿佛在演奏什么协奏曲。</p>
<p>松本最后抽出来射在他的背上，拍拍他的臀：</p>
<p>“别记错了回房间的路。”</p>
<p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>